For the Days You Can't Remember
by radiantlyregal
Summary: "These Regina, are letters that I've written, for the days you cant remember. In each, I will try to explain how I fell in love with Emma Swan. She made me believe, made US believe, that love isnt weakness. I now fully believe that love is strength. I owe her my entire being. Please give her a chance, give yourself one. She loves you, you maynt know it yet, but you love her too."
1. Chapter 1

_(Present day- an entry in Emma's journal)_

xxxx

"A settled or regular tendency or practice, especially one that is hard to give up; habit. We create these patterns for ourselves, sometimes without the knowledge of even doing so. The first time we bite our nails, we don't think of it, really. It's usually brought on by something; stress, anxiety, or maybe extreme fear, although we don't realize that it's become a reoccurring habit until maybe the third time of biting our nails. We realize, and then we try to correct. We try to catch ourselves in the act of the bad habit that we've nonchalantly been practicing. Sometimes, however, we create these patterns, with full knowledge of what we're doing. We can tell from the start that what we're about to do won't be good to keep repeating but we do so anyways. Why? We're human. We have this tendency to do things even if we know the consequences more than likely won't be in our favor. Sometimes we get so comfortable wrapped in our habits that we wouldn't dream of correcting them, because we fool ourselves into believing there's nothing to correct. Though, what we fail to realize, is that while, yes, being wrapped up in something is cozy and comforting, when what we're wrapped in gets too tight, it can be suffocating.

I've worn your sweatshirt every night to sleep in for the past month. After the first week, it started to lose your smell, so I rummaged through the bottom cabinet in the bathroom and found your favorite perfume to spray on it. At first, it was nice having something, one thing of yours, to wrap around me and make me feel safe and warm. But now it's June and wearing it makes me feel like I'm suffocating and it's not just because of the weather. I no longer feel safety in its hold because it's not you. It's not you holding me. I can reapply your scent to it as much as I want to but that won't change the fact that it's a worn out Storybrooke elementary jacket that I bought you at a soccer game of Henry's on our first date; not you. We were eating hotdogs, I, loving them, you, not so much, and it had gotten chilly. I saw a stand across the field that was selling school spirit merchandise and saw the sweatshirt hanging up. I knew I had to get it for you, so I did. There's a mustard stain on the sleeve from you wiping it off the corner of my mouth before you kissed me. This happened right as Henry scored a goal that just so happened to be the winning score.

I knew when I started wearing the jacket to bed that it would never be able to replace you. I knew that all it would bring is painful nostalgia, yet I did it anyway. I started the pattern, with full knowledge of it eventually becoming an unhealthy habit. Why did I do it?

I miss you so much, Regina. I want you back. Every day since your death hasn't felt real. I need you here to hold my hand and tell me everything's going to be okay. I can't give up on you, I can't believe that there's no way to get you back. I know it sounds crazy, but I just can't. I'll find a way to bring you back to me, to Henry. Maybe wearing your sweatshirt to bed is an unhealthy habit, but my love for you never will be; it's not 'hard' to give up it's impossible to, and I won't. I love you with all I am, Regina.

Yours,

Emma Swan"

xxxx

 _(A month before)_

"Regina, please! Regina, please, please, please, wake up! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Emma shouted, between sobs.

She cried for a minute more before speaking back up, nothing above a soft whisper.

"Please, Regina, don't leave me here alone. You're my whole world, how am I going to make it without you?"

Emma stared sadly at the lifeless body of Regina, her Regina, her everything.

It had been two months. Two short months Regina had been sick. All the while she knew she wasn't going to make it, all powerful as she might be, there was no getting rid of the terrible sickness that clung in her body. The sickness she found out, came from when she cast the curse, to take her to Storybrooke. She of course didn't know it at the time, but Gold had tricked her. When the savior came to the small town, Gold knew she wouldn't just un-curse the people who had been brought there, she would also be Regina's undoing. When Regina cast the curse, she became bound to it. So if it was to be ridden of, so was she.

Emma sat still for many moments, just gently caressing her lovers small, soft hands. She studied them closely and noticed how they had changed so much, become so frail, since Regina had gotten sick. She then dragged her eyes across the woman's tiny figure, regarding how much lively color had also drained from her once beautiful olive complexion. She then thought of Regina's smile, and how she would never be able to see it again. More tears burst forth, as Emma yearned just to see her smile once more. But to her major disappointment, Regina's lips were in a thin straight line, forevermore.

"Emma, darling" a deep, concerned voice spoke from behind her.

Emma quickly jolted around, previously thinking she were the only one in the room. She then realized the voice came from her father, whom she had no interest in speaking to as of now. As of ever. She didn't want to speak to anyone but Regina, the only person she wasn't able to.

"Dad, I am so not in the mood for talking right now, nor will I ever be, so could you please just leave me the hell alone?"

"Emma, please calm down darling, things will be alri-"

Emma cut him off abruptly, "Don't you dare say alright! Things will never be alright without her! Don't even think of giving me some shitty hope speech! The only thing you could say to make me feel better is that there's a way to get Regina back, which of course you can't because it's not possible! She's gone and I'll never get her back."

David was taken aback a bit by Emma's outburst and could only stare at her. Emma unsteadily stood up, but quickly balanced herself. She took one last glance at Regina, and then began to walk to the door of the drab hospital room. The last thing she heard was the shout of her name echoing behind her.

xxxx

 _(That night)_

"She didn't make it, did she?" the young boy asked from across the dinner table to his mother.

"Henry-"

Emma started but he cut her off,

"No! Just don't say anything! I don't want to hear it, Mom can't be dead, she just can't be!" Henry skidded his chair back, causing it to make a harsh noise against the floor, then got up and ran off to his mother's room.

Emma cringed, while getting up herself, to go after him. "Henry, please, let me talk with you!"

When she got to the room she saw him sprawled out across Regina's bed, weeping. It broke her heart.

"Oh Henry." she whispered, walking over to him and gently sitting down beside him.

She placed a hand on his back and started to rub it soothingly. He sniffled and then wriggled himself over into her arms.

Emma gently kissed his temple.

"Henry, I love you. Your mother did too, so much. I know you don't want to talk about this right now, and that's fine because I don't either. I just want you to know that I'm here. Please don't shut me out, we need each other, kid."

"I love you too, Mom" he muffled into her hair, he looked up to Emma's face and proceeded with saying, "And I'm here for you too, I won't shut you out."

Emma smiled sadly but stayed silent.

xxxx

AN- Don't hate me please! It's gonna get better, its gonna get better! I posted a bit of this chapter about a year ago, but stopped writing on it due to not knowing where I was going with it haha. However, now I'm back and pretty much have a good standing of where I want this story to go, so I'm starting over with this. I hope you will all enjoy! Please review if you would like me to continue and your opinions of the story so far! It would mean a lot! Much love, babes!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hi! It took me much longer to update this story than I'd hoped it would so I'm sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews they were very encouraging! I'm glad you guys like so far! I listened to half the world away by aurora while writing this chapter, idk if anyone cares but I like listening to songs other authors suggest! Anyways, enjoy!

(Present day)

Emma closed her journal and rubbed at her eyes. She had been tearing up near the end of her entry but didn't realize really until now.

She had been seeing Archie, once a week, for the past month. He was the one who gave her the journal; the one with the idea for her to write in it every night, and address each entry to Regina. He told her it would be a good way of closure. _Closure_. Emma laughed at the word. She would never move on from Regina, she was her world. _Was_ and still is. Emma decided she wouldn't give up on her, even if the rest of Storybrooke would. She believed that with all the magic and fairy tale characters and lands, there had to be a way to bring Regina back.

For the past month, Emma had been up to Golds shop and the library almost every day. Gold had run off somewhere once everyone figured out it was him that did this to Regina. As much as Emma wanted him dead, she needed him. She needed someone who knew all about magic and spells that could possibly bring Regina back. That someone would have to be Gold, but he was nowhere to be found.

Emma had thought about going to search for him, but she immediately decided against it, knowing she couldn't leave Henry. He needed her, she couldn't have him thinking he would lose both of his moms.

"Henry! Are you ready to go to Granny's?" Emma called, whilst scooting back in her chair and standing up.

She walked out of her and Regina's room and began heading down the stairs. She found Henry in the living room watching T.V, very loudly, giving away the reason of him not hearing her.

"Hen," she exclaimed, to get his attention.

Henry looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway of the room with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, ma?" he asked, nervously, remembering he had forgotten to unload the laundry earlier.

"Why is the t.v. so loud? Turn it off please." Emma paused letting him turn off the t.v. "I asked from upstairs if you were ready to go to Granny's, are you? We're meeting grandma and grandpa, as I told you earlier."

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely ready, let's go!" Henry answered, hopping up and running to the front door. He was very relieved it wasn't about his forgotten chore, and was ready to get out of the house before his mother had time to check.

Emma raised her eyebrows at the instantly empty couch. "Okay.." she mumbled under her breath.

She turned around heading in Henry's direction and called out to him, "Don't forget your jacket! It's pouring outside!"

Once she got to the door Henry had already bolted out to the car. She looked at the coat rack and glanced between her purple striped rain coat and Regina's sweatshirt; she chose the latter.

xxx

"You're still wearing her sweatshirt", Snow sort of just stated; it wasn't a question, it was an obvious fact that Emma was.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which was across from her mother. David and Henry had gone up to the front table to pay for all of their meals. The meal was nice, because no one spoke of Regina, that is, until her mother had to bring her up.

Emma cleared her throat, "Yeah. My others are in the wash." Of course it was a lie, Emma just didn't want to talk about this _again_ with her mother.

Snow nodded in understanding, although it was false as well, she knew Emma was lying. She reached across the table and softly grabbed Emma's hand. "Are you feeling _any_ better? I know it's only been a month, and a long one at that, but I do worry for you at that house all by yourself."

Emma narrowed her eyebrows at Snows last statement, "I'm not all by myself at Regina's, Henry lives there too."

"You're still calling it Regina's house..." Snow replied, giving a pitying look.

Emma pulled her hand away from Snows grasp, "Of course I am because it is her house. It's our house. It always will be."

"I know sweetie, but it's got to be hard living there, why don't you come and stay with David and I for a while, we'd love for you to. I think it'd be good for you."

Emma was about to explode. She calmly slid out of the booth she was sitting in and called for Henry.

"I didn't mean to upset yo-" Snow started but Emma didn't let her finish, " You didn't, it's late we need to go _home."_

She walked over to Henry, who was hugging David goodbye, "Ready to go, kid?"

xxx

"Are you okay, Ma? You've been quiet the whole time we drove home from Granny's and have been up here just sitting on the bed for 30 minutes. I thought you were going to take a bath?" Henry asked, walking through his mom's bedroom door and standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine, kid. You know how grandma means well, but sometimes makes you feel horrible?"

Henry nodded and sat on the bed beside her.

"Did she talk about mom?"

"Yeah...I just- she doesn't seem to understand how short a month is. It's like she expects me to be all sunshine and rainbows after 30 days."

Henry nodded while looking down at the floor.

Emma grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at her. "I am so glad we have each other. I don't know what I'd do without you, kid."

Henry smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I love you, ma."

"I love you, too,"

After staying wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like forever, Henry removed himself, and walked over to his mother's nightstand. He opened up the bottom drawer, of which he knew held his story book safely inside.

"Mom, will you...- what?!" Henry began frantically searching through miscellaneous papers in the drawer. He knew his storybook had always been on top, where was it? "Emma it's not here"

"What isn't here?" Emma asked, getting up from the bed and moving over to Henry.

"My book... Emma, what... what is this?" he asked, holding up a small black leather journal. "I've never seen it in here before, I didn't even know mom had a journal." he added, confused.

"She didn't..." Emma whispered. "May I see it Henry?"

"Yeah, here you go" he responded, handing it to her.

Emma carefully caressed the mysterious book and turned it over and over in her hands looking for any name or initial to pin it as Regina's, but found none.

 _Ill just open it. If it is hers I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind._ Emma thought.

So she did, she opened it, and to her surprise, there was a letter written on the front page, addressed to her.

She quickly closed it. And sat on the edge of the bed.

"What was it?" Henry asked.

"No-nothing, it was um, it was blank." Emma tried to lie, but failed miserably.

"Mom, I know you too well. Plus, I'm your son, I know when you're lying." Henry said. "Now, what did you see." he asked, plopping down beside her and nudging her shoulder.

Emma looked down at the small book, "A letter. A letter to me. She must have written it before she..." Emma trailed off, and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

Henry threw his arms around her and told her it was okay.

"You should read it", he offered, still holding on to her, "it must be rather important if its to you, moms not someone to leave a goodbye letter, and certainly not someone who would keep a diary, so whats written in there... well it has to be big."

"You're right, Hen."

He got off of her, and Emma gently reopened it, then began to read it aloud.

" My dear Emma,

If you are reading this then well, I wasn't able to recover. Please don't be sad, I love you too much to know you're hurting. I'll always love you. Nothing can seperate us, even death. "

Emmas voice cracked. She sniffled and then continued reading.

"You know me well enough to know that I'm not one to put my feelings out in the open. You are probably wondering the reason behind this letter, if it's not a farewell.

Well Emma, I know this may sound odd, and I'm not even sure you'll do it. Please know that you aren't entitled to, you may do as you please. Always.

There's a way to get me back. "

Emma quit reading and stared at Henry with wide eyes.

"Mom! Is that really what it says?!"

"Yeah kid it is... but, I don't understand..."

"Mom wouldn't lie about something like this, please keep reading."

Emma mumbled an okay and then looked back to the journal to continue reading the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thankyou guys so much for the feedback! It was very kind and encouraging! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, if you have any questions about it please feel free to ask! This chapter was a little more difficult to write, but I hope I explained things well and answered some questions! Please continue to give feedback! Also just a quick note that I probably won't be able to write/post chapter 4 for a few weeks because I have summer book reports to get working on, so I'm sorry in advance. :(

"However. When I say there's a way to get me back, I don't particularly mean the _me_ that you know so well.

Let me explain.

There was a potion of sorts inside of Golds shop which was laced with magic. I took it before I got too sick and it is now in the bottom drawer in the nightstand where you retrieved this journal; just in case you choose to do this.

The potion can send you back in time, to fairy tale land, before I cast the curse. It takes you to whoever you want to see, but there's a catch, well, a few. 1. Only you can go. 2. The only way you can come back to Storybrooke is if you get the person you want to see, to come back with you. 3. The person you want to see, is, unfortunately, The Evil Queen."

I've stored my memories of my life after I cast the curse into the potion, which is somehow supposed to ensure time won't mess up, from you stopping me from casting the curse. Storybrooke will still exist, as will Henry. Everything will be as it was, except for my past self being harmed from the side effects of the curse. It's quite a lot to take in, I realize that. Even I don't understand the half of it, but I know you will be able to piece things together."

Emma paused, deep in thought, trying to process what Regina had written.

So there was a way to see Regina again.

But this Regina, won't know her. This Regina won't love her.

However, it's still Regina. It's still the woman she loves.

Emma knows of how evil Regina used to be, and how she used to be filled with so much hate, but she also knows that Regina was able to change.

"Ma..." Henry hesitantly started.

Emma looked at him waiting to hear what he thought of the letter.

"You- you have to go, Emma... you just have to."

"Henry, we really need to take some time to think this through. First of all only I would be able to go, so where would you stay?"

"With grandma and Grandpa!" Henry interrupted.

"Also, this is Evil Queen Regina were talking about, what if she hates me, what if I'm not able to get her to come back with me, then we'll be stuck there forever and-"

"Emma! You're the savior! You can do anything! Mom could never hate you. The world she is in, the time period, how dark her heart is, none of it matters, nothing could keep her from falling in love with you."

Emma smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I love you, kid, but this is a lot to wrap my mind around. How about we call it a night, and read the rest tomorrow. Things seem to make more sense in the morning, maybe I just need a night to sleep on it."

"Okay...I understand. It is a lot to take in, but like, it's mom. I don't care if she's blue with purple polka dots, as long as it's her."

Emma snorted, "She did look great in blue."

Henry smiled and scooted closer to Emma to give her a hug.

Emma kissed the top of his head, "Love you, Hen, sleep well."

"Love you too, ma, you too, goodnight," he replied while yawning. He then got up from the bed and walked out of the room down the hall to his, rubbing his tired eyes the whole way.

Emma waited until Henry closed his bedroom door, then got up, sat the journal on the nightstand, and closed hers. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and decided it was too late for a bath and she'd just take one the next morning. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top, which she quickly changed into.

Emma yawned as she turned out the lamp beside the bed, crawled under the covers and cuddled up in them. She tried to go to sleep but she just couldn't knowing that there was more letter to read.

She groaned and rolled back over and grabbed the journal and turned the lamp back on.

Emma opened it up and continued to read where she left off,

"Going back in time to meet the Evil queen may be the last thing you want to do, but Emma, if anybody could get through to her, to me, it would be you.

You can help her change. You can help make her realize that she isn't unable to be loved. You can show her that love isn't weakness; but strength. You taught me that, and I know you can do this.

However, I also know how difficult a task it will be.

She will make you angry, she will say things to upset you, and she might even make you want to kill her. I know, because shes the darkest part of who I am. Although I also know who you are.

When you get angry, it's kind of great because you always have a snarky comeback.

She'll realize she's finally met her match.

When someone upsets you, you try to get as far away from them as possible.

She'll feel a sharp pain of regret when she realizes how much she hurt you. This will hopefully startle her, realizing the regret means she actually cares, and her hurting you, may hurt her more.

Lastly, there's no "might" about it, I lied. You'll definitely want to kill her, but I know you won't.

I know you, and I love every bit of you.

I have a feeling you'll blow her mind with showing your love for her, she'll stay up at night wondering how you could love someone like her.

But she'll realize, as I did, that it's just who you are.

You're _Emma,_ and she will adore because she's me.

All of the letters in this journal after this one, are letters for her. I've written them to try and hopefully help with her letting you in.

When you meet her, don't give it to her right away, she'll probably think you're insane. Wait until she softens up to you a bit, which she will.

Emma, it would be impossible for me not to love you to pieces in every world known.

I love you always, Ms. Swan, don't you forget it.

If you choose to do this, know I am with you every step of the way."

Emma rubbed the tears off of her cheeks. She grabbed a pen that was lying on the nightstand beside her and began to write at the bottom of the letter.

 _What she wrote:_

" _I love you more, always. See you soon, my queen."_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Senior year has already killed me but I resurrected to update. (I'm infinitely sorry for the long wait) I'm definitely not planning on giving up on this story but the updates will, unfortunately, be unscheduled. Also want to apologize for a shorter than usual chapter, but I do hope you enjoy and are happy to know I haven't abandoned this writing.

 _( Present day-An entry in Emma's journal )_

" I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. A real, genuine, ear to ear smile. You know when you forget how to do something because you haven't done it in a while, like ice skating, but then you try it and it doesn't take long to remember the strategy or the way it made you feel. Your memories and past skill form back together and what your doing suddenly makes sense, and you wonder why you ever quit.

Ice skating, at least for me, is specially reserved for winter. Its absolutely freezing, my skates are probably giving me blisters, but its heaven, because I'm under the dazzling night sky filled with beautiful clusters of stars, wrapped head to toe in the comfiest, coziest outfit (and sort of resembling a marshmallow), and snowflakes are gently falling (so am I, but not so gently), making like the greatest snow globe scene in existence.

Smiling, however, is an all the time thing. You shouldn't find yourself trying to remember the last time you did it, or how it felt. It's something that should come naturally.

This morning was the first time I've genuinely smiled, since you've been gone, and it felt amazing.

After making Hen some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, I told him what I had decided last night after finishing the last bit of your journal entry on my own.

I explained to him that I wanted to get you back, but only if he was still okay with me going.

His eyes immediately lit up and he skidded his chair back to run and hug me. He told me he was so happy I was going to try and that he knew I could do it because he has the strongest and bravest mom ever.

I melted.

He believes in me so much, Regina. In us. He loves us so much and places so much hope in our love for one another. It's beautiful but it's also heartbreaking because what if I disappoint him? I couldn't live with myself.

So, I _have_ to find you. I _have_ to break through to you. I _have_ to give you the journal you wrote to your past self. I _have_ to get you to come back with me, Regina.

This journal entry is sort of all over the place, sorry about that (it's still weird for me to act like I'm apologizing to you instead of the journal, Hopper says that's understandable).

After writing my last little blurb, Henry and I decided to go over to mom and dads to tell them the news. Oh Regina you should have seen the looks on their faces, definitely priceless. They thought I was becoming a total nutjob when told them about the possible way of getting you back.

After an excrutiatingly long period of time, consisting of them both asking me 10 million questions, and telling me 10 million times how bad of an idea it is, they agreed to keep Henry.

I thought it was going to be 20 million of each honestly so I guess I should be thankful.

Henry and I said goodbye, which was the one of the top hardest moments I've ever had to experience.

We all, ( Charming and Snow however, begrudgingly ), decided that it would be best to just go tonight. I already have the potion in the bottom drawer, there isn't really much I can do to prepare, the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back, and the sooner I leave the sooner I get to see you.

So I guess I'll end this entry, and stop procrastinating from taking the potion.

Um... I love you. Here, there and everywhere.

Is that too cheesy? Probably.

See you soon, Regina.

(Like very soon. Like scary, very soon.)

-Emma Swan, Your Knight in Shaking Armor"

Emma closed her journal and sat up from her slouched position on her bed.

She glanced at the potion, sitting on her dresser, that she had pulled out from the bottom drawar earlier.

 _Im really about to do this,_ she thought.

Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the small glass bottle, and unskrewed the top.

She was as prepared as she ever would be. She was wearing appropriate clothes; skinny jeans, boots, a comfy tee, topped with none other that her worn, red leather jacket. Well, appropriate to her.

She chuckled at the thought of Regina raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her attire, and snearing, to hide undeniable attraction.

She knows how Regina feels about her in skinny jeans.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stared down at the purple hued liquid inside of the bottle and made a face of disgust, at the thought of injesting it.

It had to be done, however.

Emma brought the potion up to her lips and downed it in one swallow.

The glass bottle fell from her hand, and her eyes grew heavy with fatigue.

The last thing she was conscious of seeing was the bottle shattering on the floor, and being engulfed in a thick, black fog.

AN: Do we finally get to see the Evil Queen in the next chapter? You're all probably like, "um, we better!" I can assure you, you will. If Emma meets her in the next chapter, how do you think their encounter will go? Curious to hear your feedback. ALSO, if you're upset at how short this is (sorry sorry sorry), maybe you'd like to check out my new story as well? Just an idea that was bouncing around in my head, I would love to hear feedback on it as well! Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

AN - I know, I know, I'm the worst ever at updating. I'm sorry :(. New year, new updating skills? Let's hope, haha. Also, happy new year! It's snowing here! What's the weather like where you are?

Red.

Deep crimson red.

As Emma regained consciousness, this was all she could concentrate on.

Emma laid face up on a soft bed with a deep red comforter, which was laced with an elegant pattern of black, and stared at walls with similar deep red coloring.

The color was both enticing and terrifying, much like her current situation.

First of all, she hadn't moved a centimeter. Second, she only allowed one of her eyes open to take a peek at her surroundings. Lastly, she was obviously in an elegant ass bedroom, with all the intentions of being completely intimidating, and she was not so sure who the room belonged to.

And honestly, she really wasn't ready to find out.

 _Shit. Someone's coming this way,_ Emma realized while opening up both eyes in terror hearing a faint stomping growing louder with each second.

She heard the footsteps getting closer and acted in haste and complete stealth; meaning she rolled completely off the bed and grunted while hitting the cold hard floor and moaned while scooting herself under the bed entirely.

The next thing she heard was the doors of the room swinging open with great force, she knew this due to it making a thud sound, hitting against the wall.

"My Queen?! What's the matter, calm down!" screeched someone, Emma knew not who, as she could only make out the lower half of the woman's body from her current position under the bed.

"Excuse me? Don't dare tell your queen to calm down when there is an intruder inside her very own bedchambers!" shouted back someone with a voice of great authority, definitely a queen.

 _Could it be_ -

"Well don't just stand there, you idiot, help me search my room! I will not rest until every inch is checked!"

 _Okay, yes, that is definitely Regina._

Emma watched as Regina moved closer to the bed, and she held her breath.

Regina began tossing covers and pillows on the floor with great force.

"M-my queen, maybe your majesty just needs rest, i-it's been such a long day, t-there's nothing in your wardrobe, or wash room- "

"Enough! You're right about it being a long day, maybe I didn't hear what I thought I did. Please leave immediately."

"Yes, my queen. Sleep well, I will have breakfast delivered in the morning."

"Mm, yes, now, take your leave."

The woman of whom Regina was speaking quietly exited her majesties chambers, as Regina sat on her bed, legs dangling right beside Emma's face.

"I guess it was just my imagination... I should get some rest."

 _Oh fuck. Oh shit, fuck and hell. Not a sneeze, this cannot be happening, I cannot sneeze right now I will be kil-_

"ACHOO _!"_

 _Oh god._

"What in the hell!" The queen jumped up from her bed and frantically scanned the room with furious eyes.

Then she glanced to the space under her bed.

"I will give you to the count of three to come out and reveal yourself. If you do not, I will have my guards come in and hang you on the spot."

 _Oh shit._

"One!"

 _Oh my god, should I get out? I don't want to be hung! But won't she hang me anyways?_

"Two!"

 _Okay, yeah, I'm getting out, I'll just…um… wing it?_

Emma began rolling out to the other side of the bed.

"Thre-"

Emma popped up in plain sight on the other side of the queens, huge king-sized bed.

Regina stood on the other side in complete shock, forgetting that oxygen was a thing necessary for consciousness.

Emma gave a dopey grin and said the first thing she'd said to Regina when they first met, a simply, "Hi."

Regina fainted.


End file.
